The Reason
by boscogirl
Summary: Duncan/Courntey really minor Geoff/bridgette Why doesn't courtney like it wen Duncan teases her and why is she crying at the top of the cliff. Will Ducan help her. Find out
1. Chapter 1

**I am so excited this is my first story!!!**

**P.S. Big Duncan/Courtney Fan so most will be about them!!!**

**This story takes place at camp!!!**

**Please Review**

The Reason

**Duncan's POV**

Doesn't she know why I always tease her?? That's the bad boy way of flirting but of course miss good 2 shoes always has to be perfect and act like she doesn't notice.

"Yo, Duncan what you thinking about???" said Geoff

"Uhh nothing. Why." Duncan replyed

"No reason it just looks like you deep in thought, more then usual, when you have that face you look like your thinking of someone at this camp. A girl. Maybe named Courtney." Geoff replies back.

"Why would I be thinking of Courtney", Duncan slightly yelled

"Because you like her", Geoff said smiling.

"No, the only thing people know is that you like Bridgette," Duncan was full out yelling now.

"Yea, I do", Geoff replied still smiling. I think you should go up to Courtney right now and actually make REAL conversation with her".

"Ok, I will." Duncan said.

Duncan ran out side and asked Bridgette where Courtney was and se pointed up to the top of the cliff.

Duncan ran up to the top of the hill to see her talking on her cell phone dangling her feet of the cliff.

When she hung up she started crying.

**Courtney's POV**

Courtney was on the phone with her dad. He was really strict about everything in her life. No late nights. No guy friends. No boyfriend's and definitely No Duncan.

Courtney was talking to her dad and he was telling her to stay away from Duncan and all the boys there but went on and on about Duncan. He threatened that he would stab her if she didn't. She believed him because he stabbed his girlfriend before he dated her mom because she hugged another guy.

When she hung up she started crying and heard a noise in the forest.

She turned and saw Duncan.

**Duncan's POV**

Duncan walked up and Courtney turned around.

"Hey Princess, what's wrong?" Duncan asked.

"Nothing, that a delinquent pig could handle." She replied.

"Believe me darling I'm pretty good." Duncan replied.

"Fine. My care got crashed." She lied. Duncan could tell because she took a while to reply.

Duncan knew this was hard for her so he said, "It's okay with me if your not ready to tell me but remember I am here for you."

"Wait, Duncan, stay I need someone around me right now." Courtney said still crying.

Duncan listens and sat beside Courtney.

**Is it good so far I hope so.**

**Please review and I will make more chapters**

**Will Courtney tell Duncan and what Duncan will do?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the nice review on my first story!!!! Especially ****Cinnamon-Sweet****!!!!**

**Anyway onto the story!!!!**

**Review!!!!**

Courtney's POV

A million thoughts were flooding through my head if I should tell Duncan or leave it to myself.

Duncan broke the silence and said, "you know your breaking the rules by bringing a cell phone."

"Shut up Duncan it's not that bad." Courtney replied really mad.

Duncan put his arm around Courtney and she allowed him for one time.

Then Courtney remembered what her dad had said on the phone no Duncan or your stabbed.

Courtney immediately stood up and said," OMG you touched me your such a."

Duncan then replied," Pig, delinquent, ogre."

Courtney stood up and ran back to her cabin.

Duncan's POV

It was nice when it lasted. But why all of a sudden he thought back. The phone call, her wanting **me** to stay, then letting **me** put my arm around her, then all of a sudden wanting to leave.

It wasn't because I was a pig to her it was something in the phone call.

I ran to her cabin and asked to talk Bridgette.

When Bridgette came out she asked me," what did you do to Courtney she been crying this whole time and when Geoff and DJ came in she yelled at them to go away. So Geoff and I did a 5 minute make out session instead of an hour."

"Thanks, Bridgette can you leave and get Courtney now." Duncan slightly yelled.

Bridgette went back in the cabin.

Courtney's POV

Bridgette came back into the cabin.

"Courtney Duncan wants to talk to you," Bridgette said sweetly.

"Get him away now," Courtney screamed.

"Court come on e really wants to talk he is in a nice mood right now," Bridgette whispered back.

"Fine" Courtney replied very angry.

Courtney went outside and rolled her eyes at Duncan.

Duncan's POV

"Hey, Courtney," Duncan said sweetly.

"You used my real name," Courtney said surprised.

"Yea, now tell you man Duncan and he will make everything better darling," Duncan replied.

"I knew it was too good to last." Courtney mumbled.

"I'm going to ignore that and ignore that your car got crashed, now tell or else," Duncan said flinging around his knife in his hand.

Of course Duncan was just joking but Courtney didn't know that.

When Courtney saw the knife she started crying harder then she was crying before

When Duncan starting to cry he dropped the knife and hugged her.

She hugged back this time and cried into Duncan's shirt.

When she realised what she was doing she said, "Duncan come," she walked up to the top of the cliff with Duncan holding her hand.

Courtney's POV

When we got up to the mountain we sat down with are feet dangling off.

"Now princess tell me what's wrong or else you know what," Duncan said.

"Ok, what if I know someone who isn't suppose to be around boy they sort of like or any guy for that matter and there dad threatened them to a stabbing if they do," Courtney said.

"In someone you mean you," Duncan said.

"Well, no, not really, well kind of, fine yes," Courtney said.

**KK so I hope it's good so far I am going to make a couple more chapters.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow 3 chapters already on my first story ******

**Review**

Courtney's POV

Did I just tell Duncan? No, I couldn't have. Now he will try and help me or something not getting away from me. Wait I also told him I kind of liked him. CRAP.

"Duncan, just stay away and everything will be fine," Courtney says while walking back to her cabin.

'CHALLENGE TIME," Chris yells.

Every body groans.

"Today you will team up with someone on your team attached to a handcuff and go through the woods the first team back with all there team members doesn't have to go to the marshmallow ceremony and will be safe for another week," Chris said.

"The best part of this challenge is that I get to pick your groups," Chris said smiling.

I didn't listen to the screaming gophers but when I turn I heard, Geoff and Bridgette, Katie and Sadie, Harold and DJ and then it happened it was Duncan and Courtney.

"WHAT", Courtney screamed, "he's a pig.

"Ready set go", Chris shouted.

Everybody ran.

"Just don't talk to me and everything will be okay", Courtney said.

Duncan's POV

I'm going to help her but I know she will try and kill me first. But before I go and help her I need her to admit her feelings to me with a kiss.

"So, princess I know you like me now want to seal it with a kiss", Duncan said.

"Not in a million years", Courtney said.

Then Courtney tripped on a rock and of course Duncan fell with her. She landed on top of Duncan.

When she landed on top of Duncan she looked into his eyes and both went in for a kiss.

They kissed for a bit.

When Courtney realized what she was doing she go up and said, "Great Duncan now I am going to be stabbed."

"Courtney I promise you won't get stabbed or I won't be able to live with my self", Duncan said.

"Okay but your going to have to deal with my dad", Courtney said.

**I did it again whoooo**

**REVIEW  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay thanks for the reviews **

**So let's go**

Duncan and I were walking through the forest. With awkward silence the only sound we could here was the owl hooting because it was getting late.

Out of nowhere Duncan said, "Look there's camp, we can be the first for our team". He said smiling and grabbing Courtney's hand. Courtney blushed and turned away so Duncan couldn't see, but he saw and did is famous smirk.

"Courtney and Duncan, you are the first to arrive for your team and out of all the other campers", Chris said, scratching his head, "You can now do what ever you want until all the campers come".

"Can you unlock the hand cuffs now", Courtney said slightly shouting pointing at the cuffs.

"Oh, sorry the cuff's are just for rating so until your entire team comes you can't get them unlocked", Chris said smiling. When Courtney looked at Duncan she saw him give Chris a thumb's up and gave him the eyes.

"What if it takes them longer then a day to find camp", Courtney said really worried.

"That's your problem not mine, good luck", Chris said smiling and getting into the helicopter that chef was driving.

"I thought Chris wanted this to stay PG but if we have to sleep together", Duncan said but stopped because Courtney kicked him in the you know where's.

"Duncan you will be sleeping on the floor", Courtney says really angry.

20 minutes later they decide to go to the beach to hang out for a while.

When there at the beach Courtney's cell phone rings.

"Hello", Courtney says confused and blushing because Duncan has his arm around her. Of course he is paying attention to the phone call. "Yea, I know but it wasn't my fault it was Chris", Courtney said starting to cry. "No I didn't but I", Courtney said full out crying now. "Okay bye", Courtney finished.

Through the entire phone call Duncan was hugging Courtney. When Courtney finished Duncan asked, "Was that your dad". Courtney only nodded and continued to cry into Duncan's shirt.

**Okay it was shorter but A lot more detail I will try to write another one today**

**REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok thanks for all you awesome reviews and stuff I am going in more detail

REVIEW

Courtney was in Duncan's and getting ready for bed when there was a knock on the cabin door. Duncan knew something would happen so he locked your door.

Duncan went up and looked through the window and saw it was just Chef with there dinner.

"Here's your dinner fools", Chef said with no expression at all.

"Thanks", Duncan said looking at the food. Duncan pushed it to the side and looked at Courtney. He could tell Courtney blushed but he didn't do anything about it because he knew she wasn't in the mood.

"Duncan", Courtney said stuttering through the whole name, "Am I going to die"

"No", Duncan said confident.

"Promise", Courtney said hugging him.

"Promise", Duncan said giving Courtney a kiss.

Soon Courtney fell asleep in Duncan's arms smiling. Duncan stayed awake just staring at Courtney. It was about 1:30 a.m. Duncan was really tired but not tired enough to go to sleep.

Then there was a bang on the door. Duncan slowly woke Courtney up because they were still attached.

"Princess, wake up, someone's at the door", Duncan said nudging Courtney.

Courtney and Duncan started walking to the door. Since both were so tired they didn't look who was on the other side of the door they just opened the door.

Courtney looked "Dad", Courtney said completely shocked.

"Princess's dad", Duncan said even more in shock, "I mean Courtney's dad",

"Yeah I told her on the phone I was coming", Courtney's Dad John said.

"She never told me that", Duncan said looking at Courtney who was crying now.

"Well to bad for her maybe you could have protected you better", John said pulling something out of his pocket. It was a dagger.

"That's not for what I think it is", Duncan said blocking Courtney with his free arm.

"I would think so she wouldn't leave you", John said with the dagger in his hand.

"Now let's set you two free", John said slamming the dagger between the chains that are attaching Duncan and Courtney. When he's done that kicks Duncan down away from Courtney.

When John is about to stab Courtney when she is on the ground John is tackled by Duncan. Courtney gets up and runs to the back of the cabin when she see's her dad and Duncan starting to punch each other. John was on top of Duncan for the majority of the time until he kicked him in the painful spot. He got off of Duncan and grabbed the knife kicked Courtney hard in the knee. Courtney fell down grabbing her knee. John grabbed the knife and stabbed Courtney in the stomach.

"Later, sweetheart", John said to Courtney. John had left Camp.

Review please

I Will write at least another chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I have been getting really great reviews that have been helping me write.**

**Review!!!**

Courtney was on the ground bleeding and crying in pain. Finally Duncan got up and ran over to her.

"Courtney say something", Duncan said yelling in worry.

Courtney said nothing she was bleeding too much.

Duncan lifted up Courtney's shirt and saw her stomach where it was stabbed. It wasn't just stabbed it was shredded. All her skin was ripped on her stomach.

He lifted her up and ran to the nurse's office which was Chef in a dress.

"Something happened to Courtney", Duncan said showing Chef her stomach. Duncan didn't want to tell Chef what happened in case she didn't want him to.

"Stitches and surgery", Chef said still no expression, "But you have to leave and go to your cabin".

"Fine", Duncan said very mad.

4 hours later

A few other people came back Geoff and Bridgette and Trent and Gwen.

Chef came out and said, "She's awake and hurt".

"Thanks", Duncan said running to the tent where Courtney was.

"Princess", Duncan said smiling to see that she was awake.

"Duncan", Courtney said stuttering.

"You okay", Duncan said now sitting on Courtney's bed.

"Better now, but I have something to tell you", Courtney said.

"Yea okay", Duncan said.

"Tat wasn't my dad it was my step-dad", Courtney said.

"Then why did you tell me it was you dad", Duncan said holding Courtney's hand.

"Another threat", Courtney said starting to cry.

"Oh, you feeling better now though", Duncan asked again.

"Yea a lot better", Courtney said.

"Princess", Duncan said looking at her.

"Yea Duncan", Courtney said.

"I love you", Duncan said.

"I love you too", Courtney said smiling.

Duncan and Courtney shared a passionate kiss that lasted a few minutes.

**Not sure if I should write some more.**

**I will if someone gives me a few ideas.**

**Review!!!**


End file.
